


Forbidden Desires

by danfaz94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Percy Weasley, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Percy Weasley, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Protective Oliver Wood, Top Oliver Wood, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfaz94/pseuds/danfaz94
Summary: It's nearly the end of Percy Weasley's final year at Hogwarts and he's hoping to get some serious studying for his NEWTs done during the Easter Holidays. However, he didn't count on the ruggedly handsome Oliver Wood sticking around - someone who might just have other ideas about how they should spend their free time.





	Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Whilst non-canon, it doesn't take any liberties with the novel's established canon and is written in a way so that it could technically have happened within the novel's universe. However, there is a chance that either or both characters were actually 17 at this point in the novels - if so, then I have slightly altered their ages to make them both 18 during the events.

Percy Weasley had always followed the rules. In a world where everything was always changing and there were new discoveries around every corner, he made sure that there was one firm constant way of living that he could follow. It seemed like everyone in his life was determined to do things their own way, which he hated. How was he supposed to get a grip on anything when the rules were constantly being moved for certain individuals?

His youngest brother and his friends were the biggest culprits for this, as far as he was concerned. Every year at Hogwarts for them was just another opportunity to demonstrate how sloppy the school rules truly were. He dare say that if he’d done even half of what they had, then he’d have been expelled without a second thought. But when one of your friends is Harry Potter, he guessed certain laws just didn’t apply. And the less said about Fred and George, the better. He didn’t want to resent his family – he really didn’t – but it was hard to watch his parents blatantly ignore him in favour of all his siblings.

That’s why his grades were so important to him and why he needed to excel in his NEWTs. His final year at school was coming to an end and he could practically see the finish line. And so he sat on his own in the seventh year boys’ dormitory and consumed textbook after textbook.

He was just moving from Transfiguration to Potions when the door suddenly burst open.

‘Oliver?’ he exclaimed. ‘What on earth are you doing here?’

Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was stood in the doorway looking flustered. He was well-built and burly, with quite a commanding presence. He and Percy had always been civil, essentially having to given that they had shared a dormitory for seven years, but he wasn’t exactly the sort of person who Percy would normally socialise with. Oliver was disturbingly obsessed with sports for which Percy had no time for. Still, there was something about the passion in his voice that Percy found oddly intriguing – especially when spoke with that grisly Scottish voice of his.

‘Quidditch practice,’ Oliver replied, simply. ‘Got that match against Slytherin at the end of this month and it’s not like I’ve got a proper pitch at home I can use, is it?’

‘But it’s the holidays.’

Oliver shrugged and began bent down to look under his bed. ‘So what?’

‘Most people go home to be with their families.’

Oliver turned and gave him a sly wink. ‘I’m not most people. Anyway, Christmas is one thing, but why would I go home just for Easter?’

‘Most people are scared,’ Percy pointed out. ‘They’ll use any excuse to get out of here right now, hence why nobody else is here. You know there are rumours that Black is still on the premises?’

‘Whatever,’ Oliver scoffed. ‘Even if that’s true, I’m guessing your brother and his mates will be on hand to sort it out. It’s kind of their thing, isn’t it? Defending the school and all that.’

Percy rolled his eyes. ‘Ron’s going to get himself killed if he’s not careful.’

‘Just as long as he doesn’t get my star Seeker killed in the process, eh?’

Percy shot him a dark look and Oliver mockingly raised his hands. ‘Sorry, Perc, I’ll behave.’

At this point, Oliver had pulled his trunk from under the bed and was rummaging in it. He had no respect for cleanliness and so most of the contents were now spilled out over the floor, much to Percy’s chagrin.

‘What are you looking for?’ Percy asked.

‘Bit nosey, aren’t you?’ Oliver responded, but with a smile. ‘Anyway, why aren’t you at home? Your brother’s stuck around to keep Harry company, but what’s your excuse?’

‘I need to study. Unlike some people, I take my exams very seriously.’

‘Fair enough,’ he said. ‘Bit boring, but each to their own. Say, you wouldn’t be checking out my arse by any chance, would you Perc?’

Percy quickly looked away. ‘Of course not,’ he spat. ‘Don’t be so crude.’

‘Hey, I don’t blame you,’ Oliver chuckled. ‘I work very hard on my body. Just be honest.’

‘I’ll have you know I’m in a very committed, long-term relationship. And I don’t want idle gossip getting back to her that could potentially ruin that.’

‘Fucking hell, Perc, you talk like a bloody dictionary. I’m just messing with you, alright? Precious Penelope won’t hear about how you crave the feel of a man.’

‘Just shut up, will you?’

‘There are a lot of guys who’d go for a Quidditch Captain, you know.’

‘You’re so full of yourself.’

Oliver smirked. ‘Yeah, I suppose I am.’

Percy snarled and opened his book, hoping to block out Oliver’s voice. It was annoying how confident he was when Percy longed not to hate himself. It had been that way since they had both started Hogwarts. Popular and self-assured Oliver Wood, the guy with lots of friends and who wasn’t afraid to walk around the dormitory naked – displaying his manhood for all to see. Then there was shy and insecure Percy Weasley, the loser with hardly any friends and who didn’t even get a girlfriend until sixth year.

‘Ah, here it is!’ Oliver announced, holding up a glass bottle. ‘I’ve keeping this storing this all year and I figure now is as good a time as any. Care to join me?’

Percy looked and saw that it was a bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky.

‘You shouldn’t have alcohol on the premises.’

Oliver sighed. ‘Oh, Perc, do you really have to be such a stickler for the rules?’

‘Stop calling me that.’

‘What?’

‘Perc. My name is Percy.’

‘I’ll stop calling your Perc if you have a drink with me. Come on, you need to relax. For Christ sake, look at you. Any more time dedicated to studying and your head’s gonna explode.’

‘Don’t be so ridiculous.’

Oliver walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. ‘I’m serious, mate. I do worry about you. I worry about all my friends. We all need time to unwind.’

Percy put down his book. ‘We’re friends?’

Oliver laughed. ‘Of course we are. Been living together for seven years, after all.’

‘With several other boys,’ Percy clarified. ‘It’s never just been you and me.’

‘Yeah, but it is right now. And I like it.’

There was a pause after he said this and Percy tried to process it. Oliver was mere inches away from him and staring him directly in the eye. Was he imagining it or was this turning into a seduction? He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Oliver had a certain glint in his eyes that was unmistakable.

‘Do you wanna know what I think?’ Oliver said. His eyes were burning into Percy, who was trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. ‘I think you might have a little crush on me.’

Percy coughed and it turned into a splutter. ‘I – I don’t... don’t be so... got a girlfriend, and...’

‘Oh, that’s right. Sorry, yeah, forgot about precious Penelope. So, you and her have been dating for two years, yeah? Don’t much other than snog?’

‘That’s none of your business.’

‘Thought so. Now, why might that be?’

‘I’m not really the sort of person to... rush things.’

‘You’re an eighteen-year-old boy, Perc – of course you wanna rush things. Unless you’re not really attracted to the poor girl and are just using her to cover your tracks. Which is fair enough – I mean, don’t want people to think you’re a faggot now, do you?’

Percy winced at this word and adjusted his spectacles. ‘I... I’m not... I’m not...’

‘Gay?’ Oliver finished for him. ‘Sure, keep telling yourself that.’

‘Please leave me alone,’ Percy begged.

‘I’m not trying to upset you –’

‘Well you’re doing a bloody good impression of it,’ Percy said, through gritted teeth.

‘Right, okay, I’m sorry. I’ve gone a little overboard.’

‘I just want to study,’ Percy said. ‘Is that such a problem?’

‘That’s all I ever see you doing, though. You deserve a break. Be a little spontaneous – just say “fuck it” some time and let yourself go. Hell, even that Granger chick your brother hangs around with breaks the rules on a regular basis. Everybody is letting loose except you.’

‘And how exactly would you suggest I loosen up?’

‘Well, you could kiss me... if you’d like.’

Percy shifted uncomfortably.

‘Oh, come on,’ Oliver said. ‘I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way you look at me.’

Percy couldn’t even bring himself to look him in the eye. ‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.’

Oliver seemed to find Percy’s denial entertaining and couldn’t stop grinning. ‘We share a bathroom, Perc – remember? And we share a dormitory. Thing is, I’ve been naked in front of you a lot. And I’ve noticed you looking a lot. Looking and liking, I bet.’

‘I did no such thing,’ Percy lied.

‘Really? Because I could have sworn I saw you checking me out just last week.’

Percy’s palms were starting to get sweaty. He knew exactly what he was referring to. The previous Wednesday, Percy had been showering in the Prefect’s bathroom – one in which Quidditch Captain’s could also use. Oliver had been in there at the same time, completely naked and lathered in soap. Percy had found it impossible to resist taking the odd glance at the mighty goods that had been on display – Oliver wasn’t exactly modest.

Percy shook his head. ‘I... I....’

Oliver leaned in closer. ‘Were you checking out my wand, Perc?’

Percy couldn’t help but laugh, though he tried to stifle it.

‘That’s what I like to see,’ Oliver commented, a cheeky smile spreading across his face. ‘I don’t mind, you know.’

‘I never would have thought... I mean, you don’t come across as... that way inclined.’

‘Well, I’m not just into guys. I’ve shagged my fair share of girls, too. I don’t mind what the gender, as long as they’re up for a good time.’

Percy found the way he spoke so casually about to be incredulous, and yet it was also such a turn on. The fact that he was willing to sleep with anyone that had a pulse should make him feel disgusted, but instead he just longed to join the list of his conquests. What the hell was wrong with him?

‘How many people have you slept with?’ Percy enquired.

Oliver heaved a heavy sigh and looked like he had to think hard about it. ‘I dunno, quite a few?’

Percy was genuinely shocked. ‘How?’

‘I lost my virginity when I was fifteen and it’s been a constant thing since then – usually during the summer, but sometimes here at school, too. Like I said, lots of people go for a Quidditch Captain.’

‘Do you prefer men or women? Sorry, I shouldn’t be so nosy – you don’t have to answer that.’

‘Nah, it’s alright. I gotta say, blokes are a lot easier to get in the sack. And they’re a lot easier to please. But sometimes it’s fun to get with a woman if I’m looking for a challenge. I don’t even know what I’d look for in an actual long-term partner. I’ve only ever had one night stands.’

‘Is that all I’d be? A one night stand?’

‘That depends – is that all you’d want it to be?’

‘I don’t know... erm, I...’

‘Look, how about we start with that kiss? We can take it from there.’

‘I’ve never kissed a boy before,’ Percy admitted.

‘Yeah, I figured. It’s no different, just close your eyes.’

He did as he was instructed and sensed as Oliver’s presence got nearer. He could smell his manly musk as his face got to within a centimetre of his own. Then they kissed. It was just a tender peck on the lips, but to Percy it meant everything. He’d craved the touch of those lips for so long and now his dreams were finally coming to life in front of him.

‘There,’ Oliver said, playfully smug. ‘That wasn’t too bad, was it?’

‘I guess not,’ Percy said, trying not to let on how ecstatic he felt.

‘So what should we do now, eh?’

‘I don’t know, I...’

‘Here...’ Oliver took one of Percy’s hands. ‘I reckon you’ve wanted feel this for a long time...’ he began directing it towards his crotch.

Percy allowed his fingers to reach under his waistband and into his underwear. He felt a lot of hair and then, there it was. Thick, and almost daunting – the penis he’d admired from a distance for so long was now literally at his fingertips.

Oliver began to unbutton his trousers. ‘Do you wanna go even further?’ he asked.

At that moment, Percy was suddenly hit with the reality of the situation and snatched his hand back. Oliver looked shocked, and ever so slightly hurt. Percy rushed to the door, breathing heavily.

‘I’m sorry,’ he panted. ‘I just... I need a moment.’

And he swiftly exited the room, shutting the door with a slam behind him. He ran down into the common room, which was thankfully empty, and opened a window to get some fresh air.

He was so embarrassed about his reaction. Goodness knows what Oliver must have thought – probably that he was just some sad virgin who just couldn’t handle it. But Percy couldn’t help it. For so long, he’d followed the rules and that included social normalities. He’d had feelings for men for as long as he could remember, but had done his hardest to suppress this urges. He thought being with a girl would change things. It didn’t help that he had spent puberty sharing a room with other boys, one of which he was obsessed with.

Oliver Wood, his unattainable deity. Percy may have hated sports, but he loved watching Gryffindor Quidditch matches because it meant that he could cheer for Oliver and show his support without it looking suspicious. He loved watching him get all hot and sweaty, his rugged manliness becoming more evident as the game went on. It was these thoughts that kept him warm at night, not the thought of his clumsy make-out sessions with Penelope.

Percy pressed his hands to his head. What did he really want? Well, that was easy. He wanted Oliver. He wanted Oliver’s body on top of his. He wanted Oliver to dominate him. Okay, so that part was clear – but what did that mean about his future? Was he ready to commit to a relationship with another man? Could he have both? He could possibly continue dating girls to save face, but then secretly get pleasure from men behind closed doors. That seemed so sordid, though – not to mention undoubtedly self-centred.

He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and attempted to compose himself. He thought about what Oliver said about loosening up. Maybe he had a point. After all, all this studying was driving him mad. He pretty much knew most of it anyway, so surely there was no harm in giving it a rest for a day or two. But he was still stressed and in need of some release.

There was only thing left to do.

He returned to the dormitory. Oliver was now sprawled out on Percy’s bed.

He sat up when he Percy entered. ‘Hey, are you alright? Sorry if I took things too far.’

‘I think I need a drink,’ Percy said.

‘I’m sorry?’

‘I... I could really do with some Ogden’s Old Firewhisky.’

Oliver raised his eyebrows. ‘Oh really?’

‘If you’re still willing to share some with me, that is.’

Oliver grinned. ‘Of course I am, you idiot.’

Percy smiled and sat down on the bed with him. Oliver took his hand and gently caressed the back of it with his thumb. He had surprisingly soft hands for a Quidditch player. In all the time Percy had been with Penelope, he had never once felt the rush that now came from Oliver’s touch.

‘Just try to relax,’ Oliver whispered, pulling him closer. ‘I know you’re going through a lot, but tonight – right here, in this room – those problems don’t exist. Okay?’

Their foreheads were touching and Percy took a deep breath. ‘Okay.’

And so Oliver reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, along with two glasses. The way he’d placed them on the bedside table made it clear that he knew Percy would be returning. He filled them both generously and handed one to his companion.

‘Cheers, then,’ he said, raising his glass.

‘Cheers,’ Percy responded, their glasses clinking.

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, taking the odd sip of their drink every now and again. It wasn’t so much an awkward silence, more of a tense one. It was obvious to both of them what they wanted and there was a certain feeling of electricity in the air. Oliver was rubbing his hand tenderly across Percy’s thigh.

‘How are you feeling?’ Oliver asked.

Percy stood up and started pacing, taking a big swig of his drink. ‘F-fine,’ he choked, putting his glass down. ‘I... I’m just nervous, I’m sorry.’

Oliver smiled. ‘Don’t be. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’

That was the problem, though. Percy very much did want to kiss Oliver again – and more. He visualised what it would be like to be naked with him on the bed and how goes it would feel to be sexual with him. But then he thought about Penelope and felt guilty. She was a nice girl and deserved better than this. Could he really be so selfish? He very much doubted that Oliver was interested in embarking on a relationship with him; this was clearly one time deal. Ordinarily, such an idea would have been against Percy’s ideology, but there was just something so enticing about the brawny Scot sat on his bed. He’d been fantasising about this for years.

‘I do,’ Percy said. ‘I do want to.’

‘And what is it you want, Perc?’ Oliver asked, getting to his feet.

‘You, this... whatever this is.’

Oliver walked towards him, his eyes surveying every inch of his body and taking it all in, before finally settling on his eyes. He got so close that their noses were almost touching.

Very slowly, Oliver removed Percy’s spectacles. ‘Best take these off for now. You won’t need them.’

‘Thanks,’ Percy mumbled, as Oliver set them down safely. His heart was beating faster than ever and there were beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

‘You’re so goddamn kissable, Perc.’

And with that, he promptly shoved Percy against the wall and within seconds, Oliver’s tongue was in his mouth. Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver’s body, moving his hands all over his firm muscles. In all the years he had envisioned this kind of scenario, every time he’d thought about Oliver whilst masturbating, he knew it would be this rough. Oliver Wood was a wild animal and he didn’t disappoint.

After a few minutes, Oliver pulled away. ‘Right, time to play with the big boys now,’ he growled, directing Percy over his bed.

Percy was amazed that this was even happening. He was terrified that he was going to wake up and find that this was all just a very sexually explicit dream. But it wasn’t. Against all odds, this was actually happening.

The two of them started to get undressed. Percy was a little self-conscious, but was determined not to let this get in his way.

‘How is it so far?’ Oliver asked, lying down on top of Percy.

‘Incredible,’ Percy managed to say. He could barely breathe.

They started to passionately kiss once again. Oliver then worked his tongue down to Percy’s chest and nipples.

‘That feels good, huh?’

Percy had his head back and eyes closed. ‘Yes! Oh my god, yes!’

He had never experienced anything this gratifying in his life. Solo masturbation didn’t do justice to how truly great the human body could feel. Oliver clearly knew what he was doing and Percy was more than happy to be taught.


End file.
